


Pastel Press.

by theweakestthing



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I wrote this while listening to exo's new album, M/M, enjoy, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: The summer shower had caught them off guard, Hide and Kaneki had ran through the streets as a rainbow broke above them. Kaneki chased Hide’s back, that sunflower hair on full display, the other threw back a blinding smile that was comparable to staring at the sun before disappearing around the corner. He caught Hide again on the stairs to his apartment, it didn’t really matter who got to the door first, Kaneki was the one with the key.





	Pastel Press.

The summer shower had caught them off guard, Hide and Kaneki had ran through the streets as a rainbow broke above them. Kaneki chased Hide’s back, that sunflower hair on full display, the other threw back a blinding smile that was comparable to staring at the sun before disappearing around the corner. He caught Hide again on the stairs to his apartment, it didn’t really matter who got to the door first, Kaneki was the one with the key. 

Hide stood beside the door, hand curled over the frame, as he waited for Kaneki to arrive. That damned starburst of a smile only grew as he drew closer, he was sure that Hide was up to something. 

“You better hurry up,” Hide called as Kaneki reached the top of the stairs. 

“Or what?” Kaneki asked, fringe matted to his forehead in such a way that it had drops of water rolling down his face, but he didn’t care enough to wipe them away. 

“I’ll start kissing you before we get in,” Hide announced, teeth showing his mischief. 

“You’re a menace,” Kaneki muttered, it didn’t take him long to cross the distance between, wet sneakers slapped against the walkway as he went. 

“I’ve given you fair warning, you just have to be quick enough Ken,”  Hide shrugged and watched with amusement as Kaneki struggled to pull his keys out of pocket. “Times ticking,” he said and pointed to an imaginary watch on his wrist. Hide shivered when Kaneki finally pulled out the key, cold drops rain had rolled down his back. 

Kaneki placed his clammy hand around the door handle as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door, the moment he began to cross the threshold Hide was upon him, lips pressed to the side of his neck as he was forcefully pushed further into the apartment. 

“There’s just something about the way your clothes are sticking to you that’s got me bad,” Hide murmured husky against Kaneki’s neck, he kicked the door closed behind them. 

As he was pushed through the apartment, Kaneki couldn’t really argue with Hide, he’d had a hard time not staring at the way Hide’s t-shirt clung to the other’s chest as he’d struggled to get his key. Their heads bumped as Hide continued to ply his neck kisses, arms around his waist, Hide’s hair pressed against his cheek and left wet and cold trail up to his temple. They left wet footprints behind as they clumsily staggered through the apartment. Kaneki awkwardly turned his head and brought Hide’s lips to his own with his fingers curled under Hide’s chin, cherry sweet kisses pecked against each other.

It felt like hours but was probably only minutes before they were crashing upon Kaneki’s bed, as though they were a wave, a force of nature that couldn’t be stopped. Kaneki rolled over onto his back from under Hide, his hands were possessive over the other’s chest. Their bodies slotted together, legs between each other, their groins rolled together through the thick fabric of their jeans and friction alone was enough to have Kaneki whining from between gritted teeth. Hide’s breath was hot against his neck, wet kisses were pressed to already moist skin and Kaneki had never longed to be naked so bad in his life. 

Rough fingers slid into his matted hair, it looked like an oil slick spread out upon the sheets, Hide pulled him into a kiss harsh enough to have him feeling Hide’s teeth through the other’s lips. His hands tugged on Hide’s shirt, he had up half way before Hide rose and began to peel his clothes away. With the other atop him, there wasn’t much that Kaneki could besides sit back and watch the show. 

It was a struggle to get them both down to just their skin, but Kaneki considered it worth it just to watch the way the water from Hide’s hair ran down the other’s neck, pooled in Hide’s collarbone, slid down Hide’s chest and then all the way down. In a flash, they collided in a crash of limbs and lips and fell again upon the mattress. Hide gripped the inside of Kaneki’s thigh hard enough to leave behind a pink mark, but it faded seconds later as Hide’s fingers ran down to his groin. 

Wet between his leg, Kaneki groaned at the ceiling as Hide pressed inside him, firm hand wrapped around his already leaking erection. Hide’s thrusts were hard and rocketed through Kaneki’s bones, it hard his hand around Hide’s forearm in a death grip as he moaned into the sheets. Back arched off the bed, the back of his thigh’s stuck to the tops of Hide’s as the rain water on their bodies turned to sweat, it soon slicked the sheets. 

Kaneki came suddenly and uncontrollably as the waves of his euphoria swept through him, Hide’s hand was rough against his slick and waning erection, his body stuttered as he came down slumping against the mattress. Ejaculate hot against his stomach and chest, he felt a whole other kind of sticky then. Hide’s body continued to roll against him, he gasped from over-sensitivity, body weak and pliant under the other. Leg’s spread wide by Hide’s hands, Hide pulled out and came over the inside of Kaneki’s thigh, clotted cream against pale peach.

Hide dropped breathless upon the mattress beside him and stared at Kaneki with starry eyes like the boundless sky. 

“Maybe we should get caught in the rain more often,” Hide said, voice hoarse, moments before he sneezed. 

“Maybe not,” Kaneki returned as he caught his breath. 


End file.
